


Rubatosis: The unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat

by Cuillere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, and that was that, but then I found myself describing Leliana, dadwc, this was supposed to be the warden/Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: Sereda takes time to understand what's happening to her.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Leliana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	Rubatosis: The unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt for Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle

She was used to the sound of her heartbeat. Used to hearing and feeling the blood pulse through her. But it usually happened in battle, or after a physical effort, not right after dinner, settled around the fire. At first she thought maybe she was intuitively sensing some sort of danger, so she concentrated her senses on the outsides of the camp. The tall silhouettes of the trees surrounded the camp in soft darkness, but she could only hear the usual - and distant - animal sounds and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
After an instant, it calmed down a bit. She could still feel the blood pulsing in her throat and along her wrists, but the sound was gone. She allowed herself to get her focus back onto the ongoing conversation between Leliana and Alistair.  
They were telling awfully bad jokes and making a sort of contest about it. Both of them were laughing a lot. Leliana wore an expecting side smile as she was waiting for the punchline. It was quite charming and it sat well with the twinkle in her eye.  
When the punchline came, she laughed out loud. It was a light sound and her face went up, facing the night sky.  
There was the heartbeat again.  
She had failed to notice it the first time, but she felt a bit warm, too. Like a candle flicking in her chest. Was that … ? She sat in perfect immobility for a while, trying to grasp the feeling, to make sense of it. She couldn’t quite fathom how she’d fallen for Leliana, when she was still grieving Gorim. Maybe she had formed an attachment as a way of remembrance? Maybe that was just an illusion?“Hey, are you okay?” Sereda lifted her head to see Leliana, her hand on her forearm, obviously worried. She could feel the blood rushing right under Leliana’s warm touch.“Damn,” she breathed. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”  
Leliana’s brow shot up with an inquisitive glance, before she smiled. “Okay, then. Goodnight, Sereda.”  
“Goodnight.”It took a while this time, for the feeling to recede.  
Maybe, maybe this wasn’t an illusion?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors.  
> If you do want to, know that I appreciate any and all feedbacks, including :  
> 
> 
>   * Kudos (yes, just kudos are fine and I will usually leave the mail notification on my phone for a few days so I can just look at it)
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> I reply to comments unless you don't want me to (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
